


Not Your Typical Host

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU where prostitution is legal in Japan. Lots of BDSM and kinks (bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Spanking, temperature play)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Aiba Masaki is the son of the president of a large company, and has to keep his personal life a secret. To keep his desires hidden away, Aiba goes to an unusual type of host club, where he meets a host named Matsumoto Jun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Ohba and Junba Exchange.](http://arashiawards.livejournal.com/7757.html)

Aiba Masaki was a bit nervous as he headed towards the club. It was broad daylight, so the business was closed and the LEDs were turned off, emphasizing the age of the building. The rundown appearance made the club seem abandoned and a bit scary during bright days. Well, as a matter of fact, this place would seem scary to most no matter when they happened to walk by. This place was no ordinary club, and no one would get to know that better than Aiba soon would.

The young man took a deep breath and stepped into the building. He quickly noticed that the inside of the building was gorgeous, remodeled with sparkling tile floors, and neatly painted walls. Despite the nature of the business here, Aiba found himself feeling welcome.  
“Oh, hello. Are you Aiba-san?” An attractive man around the same age as Aiba got up from the reception desk.  
“Yes, that would be me.”  
“Great! Allow me to lead you to my office.”

The two men headed up to the third floor and entered said office.  
“Please have a seat.” The man gestured towards the leather chair sitting opposite from the mahogany desk. Aiba slowly sat down, feeling his nerves reignite.  
“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ninomiya Kazunari, owner of this establishment. Thank you for expressing interest in our services.”  
The man working at the reception desk is the owner? Was he waiting there just for me?  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Aiba Masaki.” Aiba bowed his head.  
“I assume you have your test results and your criminal record with you?”  
“Um, yes, they’re right here.”

Aiba watched as Ninomiya glanced over the papers handed to him, checking them over carefully. When he finished, he filed the papers away.  
“Please read the terms and sign the attached waiver.”  
There really weren’t many terms, just stating the customer’s rights and the laws about the industry.  
“Lastly, please fill this out according to your preferences. This will allow us to determine the best host for you.”

Aiba slowly answered the questions. He was worried about how many people would be able to see this.It would be bad if the public found out that he was into this kind of thing. Hesitantly, Aiba handed the forms to the man across from him.

“Thank you! You are all set to leave now. We will call you with more information soon.”  
“Thank you.” Aiba bowed, leaving the office.

************************************************************************

The next few days seemed to go on forever. Aiba was filled with both excitement and nerves as he impatiently waited for the call from the host club. Would he like his host? Would he enjoy his time spent with him? Aiba was anxiously awaiting the day that he would find out.

“New customer. He’s got money so I’ll leave it to you three.” The boss placed Aiba’s forms in front of his best and most expensive hosts, Matsumoto Jun, Ohno Satoshi, and Sakurai Sho. These talented men could adapt to most people’s desires, so anyone who could afford them was probably going to have them as their host.  
“Ah, he’s pretty cute isn't he?”  
“Ne~ he’s so pretty!”  
“Look, it seems like he’s not quite sure what he wants.” Sho looked at the preference forms. “Maybe he’s new to this stuff?”  
“Yay! Fresh meat!” Ohno bounced up and down in his chair.  
“Sorry, Satoshi, but he’s a sub.”  
“Dammit! I wanted him!” Ohno could be dominant too, but since he was the best at submitting in the club, that was usually his job.  
“Guess it’s between me and you then.” Sho grinned, looking at Jun.  
“Give me the details on this guy, boss.”  
“His name’s Aiba Masaki. He’s the son of the president of a conglomerate business. He came here because he wanted to try some new things but couldn’t, out of fear of getting caught.”  
“Oooh, he’s next in line? How scandalous.” Sho grinned.  
“He isn't, actually. He doesn't want to follow in his father’s footsteps. He wanted to become a doctor, and had the brains and money to do so, but his father wouldn’t let him, as he wanted his son to work for his company. He still refused, so his father is paying him to keep his mouth shut about not working for him. It would look bad if the president’s son didn’t work for his business.”  
“So he’s paid to do nothing?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Fucking rich people.”  
“You make good money too, Jun.”  
“That’s beside the point!”  
“Then again, anyone who becomes rich off of selling their body isn’t really rich.” Everyone laughed.  
“Aiba seems very nice though, and pretty innocent too, as I know you like that.”  
Sho and Jun grinned.  
“So who’s taking him?”  
“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”  
The hosts looked down at their hands,  
“Haha! I get the fresh meat~” Jun stuck his tongue out at Sho.  
“Shit, why do you always get the good ones?”

************************************************************************

Aiba had just gotten home from a night drinking with his friends. He lay down in his bed, ready to crash for the night.  
Nearly asleep, Aiba jumped when the phone started ringing.

“Hello?”  
“Hi, this is Ninomiya Kazunari.”  
“Oh, hi.”  
“We’ve determined your host. His name is Matsumoto Jun. He’s very experienced and talented, and I believe you will be glad to be in his care. His next available time slot is on Saturday from 10 PM to 11 PM. Will that work for you?”  
“Um.., yes that’s fine.”  
“Great! We’ll see you then.”

Aiba slowly placed his phone down and sank back in his chair. Was this really a good idea? What would happen if he got caught? His father would probably disown him and stop giving him money. Not that his father had any respect for him anyways. Oh well, it was too late to go back now. Worries clouding his mind, Aiba lay back down to sleep on it. Maybe he’d feel better about it in the morning.

************************************************************************

He hadn’t felt better the next morning and he felt worse now. Saturday had finally arrived and his appointment was quickly approaching. The young man was in panic mode now, fretting over what outfit and fragrance he was going to wear, and brushing his teeth at least three times in the hour. When he was finally content with his appearance, he headed off to the club where he would meet his fate.

With one hand on the door to the club, Aiba stopped to take a deep breath. Once he composed himself, he pushed open the doors, stepping into the building once again.

“Welcome! What is you name, sir?” The receptionist desk was now occupied by a cute young man, Aiba noted.  
“Aiba Masaki.”  
The receptionist searched the name in the computer.  
“Oh, a new customer for Matsumoto-san? What a lucky guy you are.” The receptionist grinned. “Right this way, Aiba-san.”

The man led Aiba over to a winding staircase leading to a private section of the second floor. At the top of the stairs the receptionist took a card out of his pocket and put it in front of the scanner on the wall. The door slid open and they entered a hallway containing three doors. Aiba was brought to a door labeled ‘Matsumoto Jun’. The receptionist opened the door and gestured for Aiba to enter.  
“Your host will be with you shortly.”

The receptionist left, leaving Aiba alone. He glanced around, noting that the room looked fairly normal. The walls, floor and bed sheets were all white, making the room look very clean. There was a door that led to what he assumed was a closet, most likely containing the items the host used during his appointments. The only thing that looked out of place in a typical bedroom were the various metal hooks on the walls and ceiling near the bed.

Aiba wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the host to arrive.

Thankfully, the host didn’t take too long. Aiba jumped a bit as the door slowly opened, revealing the host he had been waiting for. The man was dressed in black jeans and a deep red V-neck shirt, with his hair a bit tousled, in an endearing way.  
“Hello, I’m Matsumoto Jun, pleased to be working with you.” The host bowed.  
Well this wasn’t going the way Aiba had expected. Then again, he wasn’t really sure what he actually expected, though he certainly didn’t think the host would formally introduce himself.  
“Uhh... Hi, I’m Aiba Masaki.”  
“Nice to meet you, Masaki." Already using my first name? Then again, considering the situation we are in... What do I call him? Matsumoto-san? Jun?

“You can call me Jun.” The host said, seeming to sense Aiba’s concern.  
“Oh... Okay... Jun.” The host threw a smile at his customer as he stepped into the closet. Aiba tried to see what was in there, but the host nearly closed the door behind him.  
“So, is this your first time doing this type of thing? Your preference list wasn’t very specific compared to what I usually see.”  
Aiba knew that the host did this for a living, but he still was surprised by how casually Jun could talk about such things.  
“Yeah, I’ve never really done anything like this before.”  
“Why did you decide to start now?” Aiba heard some noises coming from the closet and he was seriously wondering what the hell the host was doing in there.  
“I’ve become curious, I guess. I don’t really know what I want anymore, so I decided to come here to try something new.”  
“Well you’ve come to the right man.” Jun emerged from the closet, with a black bag in his hand, grinning.

“So is there anything in particular you want to try tonight? Since it’s your first time here I don’t want to push you into doing anything.”  
“I’m not really sure... just nothing too ridiculous tonight. Ease me into this whole thing.” Aiba wasn’t all that certain why he had become so trusting of his host. Maybe it was the way that Jun seemed to legitimately care about whether Aiba was comfortable or not.  
“Alright, sounds good.”  
Aiba took a long look at the man in front of him. He was absolutely gorgeous, with his broad muscles, and strong features. Someone too handsome for himself, he decided.  
Jun dimmed the lights a bit, and his eyes darkened as well.


	2. Chapter 2

“Strip.”  
Jun’s sudden change in personality was a bit scary to Aiba, who had never been in this type of situation before.  
“Uh, okay.”  
Aiba removed his clothes as the host watched. The older man was usually comfortable with his body, but Jun’s stare made him feel self-conscious, and incredibly exposed.  
“Stop.” The customer was left only in his underwear, feeling somewhat thankful that he wasn’t completely naked yet.  
Jun reached into his bag and pulled out a rope, skillfully tying Aiba’s wrists together and then hooking the rope to the wall behind the bed. The lights suddenly went off completely and the customer felt Jun’s breath near his ear. Aiba jumped as he felt fingers ghosting over his neck and chest, trailing down towards his nipples. Jun pinched the pink buds simultaneously, chuckling when Aiba yelped in pain. The hands traveled downward, reaching the edge of Aiba’s boxers. A few fingers lifted up the waistband, but then slipped back out. He gripped Aiba’s half-hard cock through the underwear.  
“Ahh!”

It was then that the lights came back on, and Aiba watched as his boxers were removed by the host. Aiba cried out in embarrassment as Jun spread his legs wide open. He turned his head away and averted his glance, wishing he could use his hands to cover himself.  
“Keep your legs open like this.” Aiba nodded.  
“Ah!” Aiba yelled out when he felt a cold finger rub against his opening. He shivered and closed his legs a bit in surprise.  
“I said to keep your legs open, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, sorry.”

Jun placed a firm slap on Aiba’s thigh.  
“AHH! Sorry, sorry!”  
Jun pushed two fingers into his customer’s hole, skillfully preparing the sub. He grazed over the customer’s prostate, careful not to pleasure the man too much.

Aiba began to rock his hips against Jun’s fingers, wanting more.  
“Desperate, are we? What do you want, Masaki?”  
“I want to cum!”  
“Ask politely, and maybe you’ll get what you want.”  
“Please, let me cum!”  
“Do you want my cock in your ass?” Jun pressed hard against Aiba’s prostate.  
“Yes, please!”  
“Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk for days?”  
“Yes, oh fuck, please, Jun!”

Aiba watched curiously as the host unzipped his pants, and pulled down his underwear, freeing his large dick. He rubbed a different type of lube on his member, and pressed it into Aiba.

“Ahhh, shit!” Aiba had expected the entry to be a bit cold, but Jun had changed it up and used warming lube. His cock was huge, making the customer feel like he was going to be torn in half.  
“Jun, fuck me! Please!”

Jun slowly thrust into Aiba, careful not to hit the man’s spot directly.  
“Please Jun, harder!”

 

“Aahhh fuck!” Aiba’s prostate was being relentlessly hit, and he felt his release approaching.  
“Look at you, you whore, enjoying being fucked by my cock.”  
“Unnn!”  
Aiba was on the edge of climax, his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut, and head thrown back. He was about to go over the edge, when suddenly he didn’t feel it anymore. He opened his eyes to see Jun’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock, preventing him from reaching orgasm.  
“Please, let me cu-um~!” Aiba whined.

“You’ll get your turn.” Jun continued fucking his customer until he climaxed. The host pulled out and zipped up his pants.  
“Eh? I want to cum too!”  
Jun freed Aiba’s arms.  
“Touch yourself.”  
“Huh?”  
“You heard me. If you want to orgasm, masturbate for me.”  
A pause.  
“May I have the lube?”  
“Oh, uh, sure.” Jun was surprised at the request, but he still tossed it over to him.  
Aiba coated three of his fingers with the substance and inserted them inside his entrance, roughly fucking himself. He stroked his hard member to the same pace with his other hand.

Jun was impressed. This guy was fucking hot.  
“You’re so hot when you’re fucking yourself for me, you little slut.”  
“AHH FUCK, Jun!” A few more strokes and Aiba was coming all over himself, while Jun looked on, pleased with the embarrassed blush on Aiba's face.

The host grabbed a towel out of his bag and cleaned Aiba up.  
“Are your wrists okay? You aren’t hurt at all, are you?”  
“No, I’m fine.”  
“Great. Here are your clothes.” He handed the clothes to his customer.  
“Oh, thanks.” Aiba quickly redressed himself.  
“I’ll see you back here soon, right?”  
“...Yeah. I’ll be back.” Aiba smiled.  
“Good.”  
Aiba froze for a second.  
“You know, you’re scary.”  
“Eh? You asked for it!”  
“No, not that. It’s scary how you switch from being nice to being a controlling dominant so quickly.”  
“That comes with years and years of practice, hun.” Jun smiled.

***********************************************************************

“Jun, why are you pacing?” Sho had just wrapped up with a client and exited his room.  
“I have a customer coming in five minutes and I’m fucking tired.”  
“Wait. Didn't you just have that Aiba guy? Wasn’t he new to BDSM? Why are you  
tired?”  
“I may or may not have come.”  
“You fucking idiot.” Sho laughed. It obviously wasn’t good for male prostitutes to climax right before another appointment, as they would become tired and would not perform as well. “Lucky you, I told you he’d be a good one.”  
“Yeah, I got a bit ahead of myself and decided that I wanted to deny him from climaxing, and instead came myself. Though that's not exactly the problem. It’s more like I don’t want to deal with the next customer, because he is a picky, boring pain in the ass.”  
“Or is it because he can’t compare to your Aiba?”  
“No, you idiot!”

************************************************************************

The next session, was two weeks later, much to Aiba’s annoyance. Unfortunately, Jun was pretty popular, but he was very much worth the wait. Before he knew it, Aiba found himself walking into the club again.  
“Hello, Aiba-san. Right this way, please.”  
The customer was led back towards Jun’s room. However when he entered, Jun was already in the room.  
“Hey, Masaki.”  
“Hi.” Aiba still felt uncomfortable with the first-name basis they had. It made the prostitute seem closer to him than he really was.  
He noticed that Jun seemed classier tonight. He was wearing a black dress shirt and a striped purple tie, as opposed to the more fashionably casual clothes he had been wearing before.  
“Today’s session is going to be a bit more... involved than last time, do you think you can handle that?”  
Aiba nodded.  
“Use your words, darling.”  
“Yes, I can handle it.”  
“Good boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

After demanding that Aiba strip bare, Jun pulled four sets of handcuffs out of his bag, chaining Aiba’s arms and legs to the bed. He then removed his tie and wrapped it around the submissive’s head, blindfolding the man.

Aiba began to worry about what might come next, and even feared that Jun would just leave him there. He started tugging against the restraints, desperate to feel safe again.  
“Shhh. It’s okay, I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you.”  
Jun’s voice was surprisingly calming, considering the situation.  
“Would you rather have me take the blindfold off?”  
Aiba took a few deep breaths  
“No, I think I'll get used to it.”  
“Try not to tug on the cuffs so much. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
“Okay.”  
Aiba heard a rustling noise. Jun must be going through his bag. I wonder what’s in there this time? Hopefully nothing too scary...  
The rustling stopped and Aiba felt a cold hand brush across his body, sending a shiver down his spine.  
Then he felt something cold drop on his chest.  
“Jun~! That’s c-c-cold!”

Ignoring the complaints, Jun moved the ice cube around Aiba’s chest over his perking nipples, and down his abs. The ice had mostly melted at that point, so Jun pushed it away. After rubbing his hands together to warm them, Jun stroked Aiba’s semi-erection to full hardness. He grabbed another ice cube, and ran it over his customer’s dick.  
“Sssshit! Ahhh!” Aiba moaned in pain and pleasure as Jun ran the ice over his cock, occasionally stroking with his dry hand to provide some relief before running the ice cube over it again.

When that cube melted, Jun slipped two fingers in the customer, making quick work of preparing him. Jun grabbed another ice cube and slid it inside of Aiba’s tight hole.  
“OH, FUCK!”  
Jun inserted his fingers again and firmly pressed the ice against Aiba’s prostate.  
Aiba was shivering, teeth chattering from the cold. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, which thankfully Jun couldn’t see due to the tie covering them.  
The ice had nearly melted, and Jun withdrew his fingers. Aiba could feel the cold water rushing out of him once the digits were removed. He heard the host walking towards him, and he felt him untying the fabric in front of his eyes. As the blindfold was removed, Aiba blinked a few times to adjust to the light. When his vision came back into focus he saw Jun grab another ice cube from the bag. However, this one was pink.  
“Were the other ones that color?”  
“No, those ones were actually ice. This is frozen strawberry lemonade.”  
“Eh? Why lemonade?”  
Jun ignored him, and inserted the object inside of Aiba.  
“Unnn!”  
After a few seconds, Aiba saw Jun lower his head.  
“What are you doi- aaAAH!”  
Jun ran his tongue over the pink muscle, licking and sucking at the hole.  
Aiba was cringing in embarrassment at the act, when the host slipped his tongue inside, lapping up the sweet strawberry lemonade.  
“Shit, Jun!”  
After cleaning out most of the lemonade, Jun removed his tongue, and got off the bed. He grabbed some mouthwash out of his bag and swished it around his mouth. The host then removed the handcuffs from Aiba’s ankles, and spit his mouthwash on the floor, surprising the customer.  
“Oh come on, there’s been a lot worse things on that floor. I’m not leaving you tied up here to go spit out my mouthwash.” Aiba appreciated the consideration, as he probably wouldn’t have thought that if he were Jun.

Jun decided to be nice and freed Aiba’s wrists too.  
“Since you’ve been good today, I’ll give you a reward.”

Aiba wondered what a ‘reward’ was, seeing how he thought this whole arrangement with Jun was pretty rewarding.

The prostitute wrapped his lips around the head of Aiba’s cock, tongue tracing over the slit. He lapped up the pre-cum that had leaked out, running his tongue down the length of the member afterwards. Hollowing out his cheeks, the host slowly took the entire length down his throat. He increased his pace, letting Aiba’s large cock slam into the back of his throat. Jun paid particular attention to running his tongue over the vein, which caused Aiba to let out delicious moans.  
“Ahh, Jun, I’m gonna come!”  
Jun smirked around the cock as he increased his pace more.

Aiba’s body twitched as he saw stars, his cum shooting down the back of Jun’s throat. As he came down from the high he collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the night’s activities. Well, apparently a ‘reward’ is the best blowjob I’ve ever had. Definitely a nice reward.

Once again, Jun asked Aiba if he was okay and cleaned him off.  
“I’ll come back soon~”  
“I’ll be waiting~” Jun smiled.

************************************************************************

And come back he did. Aiba returned for at least two sessions a month for the next six months. After meeting with him so many times, Aiba wanted to know more about the prostitute.

After a particularly intense session, Aiba found himself lying down on the bed next to Jun.  
“You told me to lie down, but don’t you have another customer coming?”  
“Nope, you're my last tonight. I wouldn’t have worn myself out this much if I had to take care of someone else afterwards.”  
“Ne, Jun, why did you decide to become a sex worker?”  
“Eh? You actually care to know?”  
“Yeah, I’m curious. You know a lot about me but I know nothing about you.”  
“Well, it wasn’t really a choice... “ Jun began, but he stopped himself. “Are you sure you want to hear about my sad life?”  
Aiba nodded.

“Fine.” Jun took a deep breath. “It all started when my asshole father caught me kissing my boyfriend when I was sixteen. He threatened to disown me if I didn’t ‘stop being gay’ I told him it wasn’t a choice, but he didn’t listen. He kicked me out of the house, leaving me with nothing. I had no choice but to drop out of school and find a job. I was living on the street, with nothing but the filthy clothes on my back, eating out of garbage bins for weeks. An illegal prostituting company found me on the street and offered me a job to work for them. Not having much of a choice, I decided to work for them, seeing as I had nothing to lose anyways. As far as illegal prostitution goes, I actually got pretty lucky. The company tried to enforce rules to keep us safe, unlike other illegal agencies that don’t make an effort to protect their employees. Of course that didn’t prevent some people from taking advantage of the fact that it was an illegal business and attempting to force me to do certain things. Thankfully, I managed to get away from those people for the most part, but it still made going to work every night an act of bravery. However, it paid for a meal or two a day and the rent in my shitty apartment, so it had to do. After a few more close calls with sexual assault, I realized that I needed to get out of that job as soon as possible. When I came of age I went looking for a legal prostituting job, knowing that it would be hard to find another job without a high-school education. When I discovered this place, I was a bit nervous – Are you alive?!”

Aiba was so focused on what Jun was saying that he hadn’t spoken the entire time.  
“Yeah, sorry, just listening.”

Jun rolled his eyes.  
“Anyways, I was worried about working here since we specialize in BDSM, which I knew nothing about. However, Ohno and Sho, the other two employees on this floor, offered to help me learn the ropes – literally. Eventually we all became much more experienced, which is why we get our own section of the club.”  
“Do you like being a prostitute? Or would you rather do something else?”  
“I’m starting to dislike it, unfortunately. It’s not too bad, and can be rather fun sometimes, but it comes with its difficulties. Recently I find myself wanting to settle down with someone, but no one wants to date a prostitute. Not to mention the fact that it’s impossible to have sex outside of work when I have sex here multiple times a day. I do wish I could do something else, but I would need to go back to school for that. I do make a good amount of money here, but I don’t have enough money to leave work to go back to school. So I’m stuck being a prostitute for now.”

“I have money, and a huge house. If you wanted to go back to school or find another job, you could stay there if you wanted to.” Aiba was surprised by the words that came out of his own mouth, but they were true. Though he didn’t know Jun well, he would be more than willing to let him live in his house. He did have a mansion after all, so they wouldn’t even have to cross paths if that’s what they wanted. But Aiba knew that wasn’t what he wanted. He was slowly falling in love with Jun. Aiba feared this would happen, and it was why he was hesitant about coming to this club.  
Being in a romantic relationship with a prostitute was simply impossible.

Jun was shocked by the proposal. He had never received such kindness from anyone before.  
“Thanks for the offer, but I’m fine with my current situation.”  
“Okay, but don’t feel bad about it if you want to stay at my house. Seriously, it’s so big I don’t know what to do with all the space!”  
Jun smiled and nodded in return.  
“Alright, get out. I want to go home.”  
“Do you want help with cleaning up?”  
“No, you paid for this, you don’t need to help me.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, go home you idiot!”  
Aiba laughed, and went home for the night, vowing to return soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months and several sessions later, Aiba found himself opening the door to Jun’s room once again. He immediately noticed something was off with Jun. The host seemed a bit worried and uncomfortable.  
“Hey, Jun.”  
“Oh! Hi, Masaki!” Jun smiled brightly, the uncomfortable air around him seemingly disappearing.

Jun started tying ropes to various hooks on the floor.  
“Clothes off. Let’s get started, shall we?”  
Aiba stripped down, and Jun promptly finished tying the ropes.  
“Hands and knees, on the bed, facing me.” Aiba did exactly as told.  
Jun used the ropes to tie Aiba’s wrists and ankles so that the older couldn’t move.

Jun unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. Aiba was his only customer today, and he was going to take full advantage of it.  
“Open wide~”

Aiba opened his mouth to allow Jun’s cock to be shoved into it. The prostitute didn’t hold back as he fucked the customer’s mouth. Aiba fought back the occasional urge to gag as the member hit the back his throat. After a while Jun removed his erection from Aiba and walked behind him, grabbing something out of his bag on the way. Aiba soon found out that the something was a vibrator, judging by the fact that Jun had shoved it in his ass, and it was, well, vibrating.

Jun put the vibrator on a low setting, just enough to tease Aiba. The host grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass out of his bag, filling the glass and then sipping on the wine as he watched Aiba’s reactions to the vibrations. Jun occasionally changed the setting of the vibrator, causing Aiba to twitch and cry out begging for more.  
Eventually, Jun took his half-full glass of wine and placed it on Aiba’s back.  
“Keep the glass on your back. Don't let it fall.”

Aiba nodded nervously. He tensed all of his muscles in an attempt to stay perfectly still. As Jun increased the level of the vibration, Aiba struggled to stay still, the contents of the glass sloshing around with his movements. When Jun changed the toy’s setting to maximum, Aiba jerked his body forward, causing the wine glass to tumble and fall over, spilling wine all over himself and the bed. The customer winced, fearing what would come next.  
The vibration suddenly stopped, and Jun removed the toy from Aiba.  
“I told you not to let the glass fall, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, you did.”  
“Did you obey that instruction?”  
“No, I did not.”  
“Do you have anything to say about it?”  
“I am incredibly sorry. I will work hard to accommodate your requests in the future.”  
“This, as you should know, deserves a punishment.”  
“Yes, it does.”  
Jun picked up a paddle from his bag.  
“Count to ten.”  
Jun slapped Aiba’s ass roughly with the paddle.  
“AHH! ONE!”  
Another slap.  
Aiba kept on counting with each slap.  
“Nine!”  
“Ahh fuck! Uh, ten!”

Jun looked down and admired the large red mark on Aiba’s ass cheek. That’ll leave a pretty bruise.  
“You took your punishment well, so I’ll forgive you.”

Jun lubed up his cock and inserted it into Aiba’s gaping hole. Both of them were close, so the host thrust into the other man quickly. It didn’t take long before they were coming simultaneously, relief washing over them.  
Jun got up quickly and untied Aiba from the restraints holding him. The host cleaned the two of them up before lying down next to Aiba on the bed.

 

“Masaki.”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m quitting this job.”  
“Eh? You’re going to stop being a prostitute?”  
“Yep. You are my last customer ever.”  
“What are you going to do then?” Aiba couldn't help but feel sad that he would no longer have sessions with Jun.  
“Well, I was thinking...” Jun turned to Aiba and smiled. “That I’d take you up on your offer of staying at your house. If that’s okay.” Aiba’s eyes widened.  
“Really?”  
Jun nodded.  
“Of course you can stay at my house!”  
“Thank you, Masaki.”  
Jun leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aiba’s, the first kiss the former prostitute had in years.

Aiba froze, paralyzed by the sudden action. Though he and Jun had sex many times, they had never kissed. In that moment, Aiba realized how much a kiss could really mean. He grabbed Jun and pulled him in for another, their lips lingering for longer this time.  
Aiba sat up and grabbed Jun’s hand.  
“Well, let’s go home then, shall we?”

 

Thanks for reading!  
Comments are appreciated!


End file.
